Spielplatz des Lebens
by Djap
Summary: HPxSS in Drehbuchform über einen Spielplatz und Harrys ehemalige Erziehungsberechtigte


Spielplatz des Lebens

Eine Harry Potter Fanfiction

Pairing: Severus Snape x Harry Potter

Disclaimer: Die Jungs sind nicht mein, ich darf auch nichts mit ihnen verdienen und ich habe auch nicht vor irgendwelche Rechte hiermit zu verletzen.

Autor: Djap

Genre: Shortfiction/One Shot/Romanze

Widmung: Allen Kommischreibern und allen Leuten, die genauso gerne schaukeln wie ich.

Hinweis: Die Idee kam mir, als mich schaukeln auf einem Spielplatz tröstete. Hoffe, ihr könnt mir dem Gefühl etwas anfangen

So take a glass wine, lie back and enjoy

Eure Djap

Kontakt: djap-chanweb.de

KOMMIS ERWÜNSCHT!

Spielplatz des Lebens

Ein Spielplatz in einem Vorort Londons Nähe des Ligusterweges. Eine Person mit Brille und langem, schwarzen Umhang sitzt auf der rechten Schaukel. Er macht einen traurigen Eindruck. Er starrt unbewegt, bebrillt, die ganze Zeit über auf eine unbestimmte Stelle und denkt nach.

Der restliche Spielplatz, linke Schaukel, Rutsche und Sandkasten sind menschenleer. Es ist ein sonniger Tag, Vögel zwitschern, es ist ruhig, die Welt scheint in Ordnung.

Auftritt einer weiteren Person ebenfalls mit schwarzem Umhang bekleidet auf dem Spielplatz. Unter Unmengen von Stoff verbirgt sich eine hagere Gestalt, deren Auftreten dennoch als imposant zu beschreiben ist.

Der Blick des zweiten Mannes fällt auf die Gestalt des deutlich Jüngeren. Ein Seufzen ist zu hören. Der bebrillte Mann bricht die Stille:

H: (genervt, harsch) Lass mich allein!

S: (ruhig) Nein.

H: (leiser) Bitte!

S: Davon würde es nicht besser werden.

H: Woher willst du das wissen?

S: Vor zwei Wochen erst hast du dich endlich dazu entschlossen, meinem Wort Vertrauen zu schenken – trotz allen Hindernissen. Ist das schon wieder vorbei? (hebt eine Braue)

H: Zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte ich mir sicher sein, dass wir beide dasselbe Ziel hatten – wir wollten IHN töten!

S: (fragend, ernsthaft überrascht) Und jetzt unterscheiden sich unsere Ziele also?

H: (anklagend) Du hättest niemals freiwillig mit mir zusammen gearbeitet, hätte Dumbledore dich nicht dazu aufgefordert. Du hasst mich, was sollten wir also bitte für gemeinsame Ziele haben?

S: (bestimmend) Den Wiederaufbau der Zauberergesellschaft nach dem Krieg zum Beispiel.

H: (böse) Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich bezweifle, dass DICH das interessiert, warum sollte MICH das kümmern?

S: (erhobene Augenbraue) Das tut es also nicht?

H: (verbittert) Jetzt wo Der-Junge-Der-Lebd endlich seinen Sold bezahlt und IHN getötet hat? Ich finde, ich habe mir meine Freiheit zur Genüge verdient.

S: (nachdenklich, langsam, vorsichtig) Ich… verstehe.

H: (erzürnt) NEIN! Niemand versteht, auch du nicht! Es ist niemand mehr übrig, der mich noch verstehen könnte.

S: Mister Weasley und Miss Granger sind für dich ohne zu Zögern gestorben, willst du es ihnen wirklich auf diese Art danken? Indem du dich von allen abwendest, denen du etwas bedeutest?

H: Ich bedeute niemandem mehr etwas. Nur der Goldjunge, Der-Junge-Der-Lebt bedeutet den Leuten irgendetwas. Es interessiert niemanden mehr, was ICH will, geschweige denn, wer ICH überhaupt bin. Oder wie ICH fühlen mag.

S: (ruhig) Du fühlst dich schuldig, weil du töten musstest und getötet hast und du hasst alle, weil sie dich gezwungen haben, zu töten.

Eine unangenehme Stille legt sich über den Spielplatz und die beiden Männer, welche je einer auf einer der Schaukeln sitzt. Das ganze Gespräch über sieht keiner der beiden den anderen an, stattdessen schauen sie beide in entgegengesetzte Richtungen.

Nach einer langen Zeit der Stille erhebt der Jüngere erneut das Wort und stört damit das vorherrschende Vogelgezwitscher.

H: (traurig) Es… tut so weh.

S: (leise) Das tut es immer.

H: Aber ich möchte es jetzt endlich vergessen und nicht mehr ständig daran erinnert werden.

S: Man sollte meinen, dass du inzwischen gelernt haben müsstest, dass dir in deinem Leben nichts geschenkt wird. Jammern… wird dir nicht helfen.

H: (verzweifelt) Das weiß ich doch auch, verdammt! Aber ich fühle mich einfach so unglaublich hilflos… und…

S: alleine?

H: (nach einer kurzen Pause) Ja.

S: Du fühlst dich nur so, weil du niemanden mehr an dich heranlässt. Du erlaubst keinem Menschen dir nahe zu sein, weil du fürchtest, es könnte dich irgendwann verletzen.

H: (wieder böse) Und ausgerechnet du bist der RICHTIGE um mir zu sagen, dass dieses Verhalten falsch ist? WER von uns beiden lässt denn niemanden an sich heran? Und das über viele Jahre…

S: (unbeeindruckt) Ist es etwa falsch zu versuchen zu verhindern, dass du so endest wie ich?

H: Will heißen, DU seist also der Richtige, dem ich vertrauen und mein herz ausschütten soll – oder wie?

S: (resigniert) Nicht alles dreht sich nur um dich!

H: (mit verschränkten Armen) Erklär's mir dann.

S: (zögernd) Ich… sollte tot sein. Ich hätte den Tod… wahrlich schon vor langer Zeit… verdient.

H: Und?

S: (erhobene Augenbraue, sarkastisch) Warum dem alten, zynischen, schleimigen Tränkemeister auch gut zureden was? Warum ihm sagen, dass er den Tod NICHT verdient habe, egal welche Verbrechen er früher einmal begangen haben mag?

H: (schweigt beharrlich, hebt eine Augenbraue)

S: (nimmt den Faden ungerührt wieder auf) Jedenfalls… hat mir das Leben leider immer noch die Möglichkeit gegeben, für meine Fehler zu büßen. Und… seltsamerweise und völlig untypisch für mich… verspüre ich den Drang, einige der älteren Fehler wieder gutmachen zu wollen.

H: (sarkastisch) Du und Reue, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das noch erleben würde. Ich bin hocherfreut!

S: (ignoriert den Einwurf) Ich… habe mich dir gegenüber nicht fair verhalten.

H: (verteufelt sarkastisch) Ach?

S: Ich habe dir – unrechtmäßigerweise – unter dem fadenscheinigen Vorwand, dich auf dem Boden der Tatsachen zu halten, die Fehler deines Vaters zu Lasten gelegt. Und… ich… möchte (tiefes Seufzen) mich dafür jetzt bei dir aufrichtig entschuldigen.

Der jüngere der beiden verursacht einen Knall, während er wie in Zeitlupe völlig geplättet nach hinten von der Schaukel kippt. Er plumpst dabei in den Sand.

H: (geschockt) BITTE?

S: Ich werde es sicher nicht für so eine nervtötende Göre wie dich wiederholen.

H: (zickig) Und du bist jetzt der Meinung, dass ich dir einfach so vergeben würde und damit wäre dann alles okay?

S: (aufgeklärt) Nein, ich hoffe lediglich darauf, dass ein Gryffindor einem Slytherin eine zweite Chance geben kann.

H: (geplättet) Und warum sollte dir das auf einmal so wichtig sein?

S: (zieht eine Schnute) Steh endlich wieder auf, ich wette, ich komme viel höher als du!

Der ältere beginnt seelenruhig zu schaukeln. Der andere schaut ihn dabei völlig verblüfft und irritiert an. Sobald der Schaukelnde einen ziemlich guten Schwung erreicht hat, fragt der Jüngere neugierig:

H: Worum wetten wir überhaupt?

S: (nachdenklich, dann entschieden) Wenn du gewinnst, dann lass ich dir deine Ruhe und verschwinde sofort – und wenn du das möchtest – sogar für immer. Und wenn ich gewinne, dann erfüllst du mir einen kleinen Wunsch.

H: (skeptisch) Welchen Wunsch?

S: Nichts Schlimmes oder Unrechtes. Ich schätze, davon hattest du in deinem bisherigen Leben schon genug, nicht wahr?. Was den genauen Wunsch angeht… da wirst du dich schon überraschen lassen müssen.

H: (zweifelnd) WAS willst du?

S: (schnippisch) So viel Angst gegen einen alten Mann zu verlieren?

Der bebrillte Mann erhebt sich und klopft sich demonstrativ den Sand von der Kleidung, bevor er sich auf die Schaukel setzt und zu schwingen beginnt.

Die beiden Kontrahenten liefern sich einen erbitterten Kampf, bevor der Jüngere schließlich seine Niederlage eingestehen muss, weil der andere es geschafft hat, sich auf der Schaukel einmal zu überschlagen.

Prustend und schnaufend lassen sich beide hinterrücks wieder in den Sand zurück fallen.

H: (schnaufend) Wo hast du das gelernt, verdammt?

S: (ironisch) Du wirst es womöglich nicht glauben, aber sogar ich war mal jung!

H: (bestimmend) Aber du siehst furchtbar auf einem Besen aus! Woher also dieses Gleichgewicht? Außerdem… sind Schaukeln Muggelspielzeug!

S: Unser Ferienhaus lag in einer Muggelgegend, als ich noch ganz klein war. Ich… zog es vor so wenig Zeit wie möglich zu Hause zu verbringen, also verbrachte ich die meiste Zeit auf dem Angrenzenden Spielplatz. Mit Schaukeln… da… da es das einzige war, was man hervorragend alleine konnte. Die anderen Kinder… haben nie freiwillig mit mir gespielt… irgendwann habe ich aufgegeben sie danach zu fragen – ganz offenbar bis heute. Ich habe noch nie mit jemandem um die Wette geschaukelt.

H: Es… hat mir wirklich gut getan und … hat mir sogar Spaß gemacht.

S: Ja… das hat es mir auch. Sag, hast du früher hier schon gespielt?

H: Ja, manchmal, wenn Dudley und seine Schläger mich nicht erwischen konnten. (traurig) Und jetzt… werden… die mich nie wieder verfolgen können.

S: (ernsthaft überrascht) Ich hätte nicht vermutet, dass du hierher kommen würdest oder dass du sie überhaupt betrauern würdest. Wenn man den Gerüchten glauben schenken darf, dann heißt es doch, sie hätten dich immer schlecht behandelt. Ich dachte immer, du müsstest sie dann hassen – so sehr wie du dich geweigert hast, über die Ferien zu ihnen zurück zu gehen.

H: Ich glaubte lange, ich würde sie hassen. Aber… eigentlich habe ich heute nur noch Mitleid mit ihnen. Natürlich waren sie schlecht zu mir, aber nur weil sie sich so unglaublich vor mir fürchteten. Sie fürchteten alle, was nicht „normal" war und ich finde heute, dass das eine ziemlich erbärmliche Existenz ist. Sie hätten trotz allem nicht durch SEINE Hand sterben dürfen. Und später nach Sirius' Rons und Hermines Tod waren sie dann die einzige Familie die ich noch besaß. Eine klägliche zwar – zweifelsohne – trotzdem eine Familie.

S: (überlegt) Das Gefühl… ist mir… durchaus nicht fremd. Ich glaubte in meiner Jugend, dass die Todesser die einzige echte Familie sein könnten – und habe mich eine Weile darin verrannt. Ich habe erst viel später festgestellt, als es schon fast zu spät für mich war, dass es immer noch andere Menschen gibt, die eine Familie für dich sein können, auch wenn es die letzten sind, von denen du es erwarten würdest. Es… ist nie zu spät, für eine neue Familie, Harry.

H: (auf einen Themenwechsel bedacht) Was ist es denn jetzt, was du dir von mir wünschst?

S: (plötzlich offensichtlich traurig) Vergiss es… es… war nur ein Spiel.

H: (trotzig) Wette ist Wette und Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden!

S: (einlenkend) Du würdest mir den Wunsch so oder so nicht erfüllen, Wettschulden hin oder her. – ich würde dir das beim besten Willen nicht einmal verdenken können. Es war töricht von mir, überhaupt damit anzufangen.

H: (bestimmend) Du hast versprochen, es wäre nichts Schlimmes. Also kannst du es auch ruhig sagen, immerhin hätte ich mich von dir ja nicht überreden lassen müssen.

S: (seufzt) Na schön! Sag „Gryffindors sind doof und ich wäre viel lieber ein Slytherin geworden."!

H: (laut und deutlich) „Gryffindors sind doof und ich wäre viel lieber ein Slytherin geworden."

Der jüngere von beiden stützt sich zuerst auf seine Ellenbogen auf, dann beugt er sich über den anderen und tackert ihn mit seinen Armen und seinem Körpergewicht auf dem Sand fest.

H: Und jetzt sag mir, was du wirklich von mir wolltest!

S: (leise) Küss mich!

Der Ältere von beiden weicht dem prüfenden Blick des anderen aus. Der Mann mit der Brille erhebt sich nachdenklich und hält dem anderen seine Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Zögernd nimmt dieser die Hilfe an und steht auf. Unangenehmes Schweigen, dann:

H: Dein ernst?

S: (bitter) Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde hierüber scherzen? Habe ich überhaupt schon einmal gescherzt?

H: (nachdenklich) Du… du hast Recht, das kann ich dir… nicht erfüllen.

Der Ältere wendet sich ganz ab und schickt sich an, den Spielplatz wortlos zu verlassen. Er wird mit festem Griff an seinem Arm, daran gehindert. Er sieht erstaunt auf.

H: … (plötzlich scheu lächelnd) … noch nicht, zumindest.

S: (ungläubig) Du gibst mir wirklich diese Chance? Machst… (unsicher) machst du dich lustig über mich?

H: (ernst) Nein, darüber habe ich auch noch nie Scherze gemacht. Natürlich ist das mein Ernst. Komm, jetzt lass uns endlich von hier verschwinden und sehen, wie du mich wohl zu umwerben gedenkst.

S: (erhobene Augenbraue) Unwerben? Ich dich… ja klar (sarkastisch) und wovon träumst du nachts?

H: (keck) Na hoffentlich bald von dir! Jetzt komm endlich…

Der Mann mit Brille ergreift die Hand des anderen und beide verschwinden mit einem leisen „Plopp". Eine Sekunde später ist der Spielplatz absolut menschenleer. Die Vögel zwitschern, di Sonne scheint. Die Schaukeln wiegen sich leicht im Wind nach.

Endless End


End file.
